


Merry Agnimas

by Lavanya_Six



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, Ethnocentrism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanya_Six/pseuds/Lavanya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who ever heard of Agni anyway?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Agnimas

Fire Lady Mai eyed with disdain the wreaths and mistletoe hanging all around the palace. It had been her husband's idea to return to the ancient ways and restore the holiday of Agnimas, long ago canceled by Fire Lord Sozin as a way to ration valuable boar-q-pine glazed hams to feed the war effort. It'd been a surprisingly popular move for Zuko's shaky regime, with children and merchants alike celebrating all the presents being bought by parents. Mai had her doubts, however.

"Who ever heard of Agni anyway?" she asked one day.

Zuko explained, "He's our God, Mai. _Obviously_. Even though we never made any mention of Him before, He's clearly long established as an important figure in our culture. We're the Fire Nation. We should worship a sun spirit like the Water Tribe does their spirits."

"You mean the same spirits that got their fins beaten by Zhao?"

Here, Zuko faltered. Anyone beaten by Zhao was hardly awe-inspiring, after all. "That... that doesn't matter. What does is that we celebrate the birth of Agni's only begotten son, who eventually died for our sins by giving away His ticket on the Ark to Santa Claus. Besides, if we didn't worship a god, what would we use to swear by?"

"Something that doesn't Westernize us into poorly veiled Christian monotheists?"

" _Mai_ ," he said, pinching his nose in exasperation. "Next you'll be asking fanfic authors to actually bother taking five seconds to google Shintoism or Confucianism, and then where will we be?"

"Not saying 'By Agni!' whenever we're exasperated or surprised?"

"We're not having this conversation," he insisted. "Now, what do you think I should buy Toph for Omaukkah?"


End file.
